Rokudaime ceremony
by DemonPrince666
Summary: In two weeks the hokage ceremony will take place. Naruto needs a date, so he dates a bunch of girls to decide.Narutoharem r
1. Prouloge

* * *

"Naruto, please sit down," Tsunade said, signaling her hand toward the wooden chair that was on the other side of her large desk.

The now 22-year old Naruto, quietly sat him self into the chair.

"What did you want with me baa-, Naruto had started to say, but noticing her fist tighten into her palm, he quickly stopped himself.

"As you know, in two weeks you will be announced as the new hokage."

"Yeah, of course"

"Well, it seems that you will be needing a partner for the ceremony"

"Partner?"

"A date"

Taking a few minutes to let her words sink in, Naruto finally opened his mouth.

"But where am I going to get a date at." he asked, the art of 'dating' was not something that he particulary excelled in. Actually the only date he had ever had was with Sakura, and that was years ago, plus that was just so she could talk about Sasuke.

"I believe that Jiraiya is taking care of that" she replied.

**DOWNTOWN KOHONA**

* * *

"WHO WANTS A DATE WITH THE FUTURE HOKAGE!" Jiriaiya screamed at the top of his lungs

* * *

Okay please R&R,you tell me what girls you want Naruto to date.


	2. The list

**here it is chapter 2...I hope you all enjoy it even though It's not that long.**

**Also for anyone who does not know, this is DemonWolf666...I am under this name right now because It will not let me sign into my 'DemonWolf' account at the moment.**

* * *

"You did what!" an enraged Tsunade screamed at Jiraiya.

"Look, the kid needed a date, this will help him get one."

Sighing, Tsunade picked up the piece of paper that was handed to her by Jiraiya.

**SIGN YOUR NAME BELOW FOR YOUR CHANCE TO HAVE:**

**A DATE WITH THE BEAUTIFUL FUTURE HOKAGE!**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

_**1. Haruno Sakura**_

_**2.Yamanka Ino**_

_**3.Inzuka Hana**_

_**4.Yuuhi Kurenai**_

_**5.Mitarashi Anko**_

_**6.Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**7. Hyuuga Hanabi**_

_**8.Moegi (a/n. I have no idea what her last name is, if she even has one.)**_

_**9.Tenten (same thing as Moegi, if you know what there last name are tell me)**_

_**10.Uzuki Yuugao**_

_**11.Sabuko no Temari (did I spell that right?)**_

_**12. Shizune...**_

_Shizune?_ Smirking, Tsunade continued to read the rest of the names off of the list.

_**13.Ayame**_

_Naruto has more girls after him then I realized_, Tsunade thought laying the list onto her desk. Though for all of these girls to be after Naruto was perfectly reasonable, over the years he had matured greatly, and the change did not go unnoticed by the females of the village.

However even though Naruto had matured in looks, and even mind, he still had that innocent attitude. _He hasn't even notice all the girls that stare at him, but now I have to find a way to tell him about this._

Well, I must go now. Things to do, people to see, things to...watch." Jiraiya said, a small amount of blood trickling down his nose. _Haha, so many girls so little time, icha-icha paradise vol.9 here I come._ He thought jumping out the window.

"Stupid pervert."

* * *

**Well please R&R... Also vote on what girl you want him to date first.**

**One thing I would like to say, I read a story the other day and it has made me think of something. That Tobi from Akatsuki could realy be Obito. I mean he has the mask with one hole.Obito has one eye.**

**He acts like Naruto...just something to think about.**


	3. Meeting with the Hokage

"What does the old lady want now? I have already seen her this morning."

Kakashi peeked his head out from behind his new addition of _icha icha paradise_.

"I'm not really sure Naruto, something about your hokage ceremony."

Hearing this Naruto's ears perked up. Heaving himself off his stool where he was currently enjoying his miso-pork.

"Yeah, she did say that ero-sennin was working on getting me a date. I guess I better head down there."

Kakashi, even though he was trying to pay attention to his book couldn't resist looking back up to the blonde shinobi.

"You really need Jiraiya-sama to help you get a date? I figured that girls would be lining up to date the future-Rokudaime."

"Eh?" Was the only response that Kakashi got.

_How clueless could he be, _Kakashi thought. Maybe if anything, Naruto having a date could enlighten him a bit.

Taking his ramen bowl, and swallowing what was left of the contents Naruto turned towards the hokage tower. "Whatever Kakashi-sensei, I'll talk to you later." Naruto yelled, waving his arm as he was running through a large crowd, until he was lost from view.

"Bye I guess."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hokage tower.**

"Okay, so did the pervert find me a date?" Naruto asked, looking into Tsunade's eye's.

"Well...yes. He found you a couple of dates actually."

"huh?. How many dates did he find exactly?"

"He found you..well..about 13." She said, trying to sound non-chalount.

"13? I'm taking 13 girls to the ceremony with me?" Naruto screamed,_ she must be nuts taking that many girls to my hokage cerem-..._"Wait a minute, 13 girls want to date me?"

A smile graced Tsunade's features. "Yes Naruto, you are becoming quite popular with the girls, and no you will not be taking all of them with you. Each girl who put their name on the list will have a date with you, then after you have had a date with each girl you will decide who you like the most."

"Well, that make sense I guess. Who will I date first though?"

_Well he is certainly taking this better then I though he would._

"Your first date will be with...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right now Ayame has three votes.


	4. The first girl

**not a really large chapter, but it is my longest...I hope to get atleast 25 reviews this chapter...PLEASE LET ME GET 25 REVIEWS.**

**And I have decided that this will be my permenant penname now.**

* * *

"Your first date will be with Shizune" Tsunade said. She didn't actually choose a particular order for the dates to be in, but it just happened that her assistant was the first one.

"Shizune-nee chan? She's one of the girls that signed her name?" Naruto asked, the woman that he had called 'nee-chan' for all of those years wanted to date him. Though the more he though about a date with her, 'nee-chan' just evaporated into the back of his mind. From now on it would be 'Shizune-chan'.

"Who are the other girls?" Naruto asked. _I wonder if there are any other girls that I know that wants to date me, _Naruto thought to himself.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you that yet. You will just have to wait until you finish this date with Shizune." Tsunade replied.

Sighing, Naruto stood up from his chair. "When is the date?"

"You will be meeting her at The _Blue Moon _restaurant in three hours, so I suggest you get yourself ready.

Now at the door with his hand on the knob, Naruto turned his head around. "Alright, old lady."

Tsunade, who as soon as she heard the word old, had thrown a bottle of sake at Naruto. Unfourtanatly for her though Naruto had already vanished.

_Damn brat.._

"Tsunade-sama, is everything alright!" Asked two anbu guards, that had just busted through the doors when they heard the bottle smash.

Tsuande smiled. "Yes, everything is fine, but you just broke my door. I will be expecting a payment."

"Uhh..."

* * *

**WITH SHIZUNE**

_It's only a few hours till my date with Naruto-kun_, thought an anxious Shizune.

"I hope it's not uncomfortable though. I only want to do this one date so I can help him out with his others."

Shizune, who was now admiring herself in the mirror of her bedroom, was wearing a long black silk dress, with her hair tied up into a bun. Although it was not her usual attire, she had it just incase she ever did have a date. _It's a good thing I had this, or I would have just been wearing my shinobi uniform._

"Okay, so I teach Naruto-kun about the proper way to treat a lady on a date, and then that will help him out with his other dates." Shizune said to herself.

"Right now I bet Naruto knows nothing of the opposite sex. The only experience he had ever had with a woman is with Sakura."

_Not that it was really experience, most guys his age have already been on tons of dates and he hasn't been on one. _

I suppose I might as well go and see Anko before my date." _Now that is one crazy lady, I don't even want to know what kind of stuff she is going to try and pull with Naruto-kun._

Waling out of her medium sized apartment, Shizune made her way over to Anko's.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Hmm...a date with Shizune-chan." Naruto said to nobody, sitting on top of the hokage monument.

"A date with Shizune you say?" said a familiar voice behind him

Suddenly Jiriayra popped out of nowhere with a book in his right hand.

"Haha! I will teach you the ways of the 'super pervert' my pupil. I have been waiting for this day for so long and now it is finally here."

"Uhh, ero-sennin I don't want to be a pervert at all." Naruto said, standing up from his seated position.

Jiriayia looked at Naruto like he was insane. "How could any one not want to ne a perv. It's the most fulfilling thing in the worl-"

"You know what forget it, just read this book and everything will be fine." he said, sticking his hand out towards Naruto.

In his hand lay a new addition of _icha icha paradise: date secrets_. "This will teach you everything you need to know about having a date."

Taking the book out of his former teachers hand Naruto opened his mouth. "Fine I will read it"

* * *

**Okay, still not really long I know but it's hard for me to write long ones...and don't kill me, I promise the date will start in the next chapter.**

**I am now opening another poll.**

**Should I write longer chapters, with slower updates? OR Shorter chapters, with faster update?**

**YOUR DECISION...REVIEW!**


End file.
